Oneshot: And All Things Nice
by colouredred
Summary: She was wild - untameable. And so, of course Yuuzan was drawn to her. But could he really hope to capture such defiant heart? Yuuzan/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but for my OC (Sayuri)**

* * *

- And All Things Nice -

_When the bell chimed, Sayuri didn't bother glancing at the customer. She never did. She just kept sliding the warm pastries onto their shelf, ready to be brought by whosoever desire them._

_It was a sweet, little bakery, one that her mother had worked hard to open and one that had resulted in the family discover their father's terrible cooking. Both Sayuri and Minako, her mother, had forbade her red-haired father from so much as touching the kitchen._

_She felt a presence beside her, just as she placed the last pastry on the shelf, and a familiar, male voice sung, 'Say-yu-ri.'_

_She shrieked, only half-realising who it was who had spoken, but fully realising she had underestimated their proximity._

_She swung, spinning on her heel, and metal tray in her hand swept through the air in an attempt to knock the head of the much too close speaker._

_Yuuzan Yoshida ducked, missing the deadly blow, and rising as Sayuri stumbled away. She glared and blushed simultaneously, while the dark-haired man only chuckled, thinking her adorable._

_'Don't do that.' She huffed, pulling the tray to her chest._

_'But you look so cute when you're scared.' He teased, stepping closer._

_'I look cute all the time, so there's no need to scare me.' Sayuri argued. 'I'll be back in a bit.'_

_She turned and tried not to run out the back, hating that only Yuuzan could cause her to lose her calm. In the kitchen, where she replaced the silver tray, her mother looked up at her._

_'Yoshida's here again.' She explained upon Minako's raised brow._

_She grinned, clearly in support of the non-existent relationship between the two. 'You should just go out with him if you want him to stop visiting you.'_

_Sayuri pulled a face, pushing back the short, angular cut of her golden hair. 'Even if I did go out on a date with him, he'd still come here on Fridays. Besides, I don't like him.'_

_'Denial!' Minako shouted, resulting in Sayuri storming back out to the front of the bakery._

_Yuuzan lent against the countertop, a box of doughnuts beside his elbow. His grin returned the moment he met Sayuri's gaze._

_'Is that all?' she asked._

_'I'd also like a date with you.'_

_'I have a boyfriend.'_

_Yuuzan laughed lightly. 'No, you don't. And do you want to know how I know?'_

_Abruptly, and before Sayuri could say she most definitely did_ not_ want to know how, the black-haired man leant over and guided Sayuri forward, fingers splayed over her cheeks. Sayuri blushed terribly despite herself._

_Instead of kissing her, Yuuzan only smiled and said, 'Because _you_ like _me_. And me alone.' _

_He let her pull away. '1500 yen.' she said, pointing at the doughnuts._

_'And how about the date?'_

* * *

Sayuri had no idea what had happened, but five months later, she found herself on her thirty-sixth date with Yuuzan Yoshida.

'What're you thinking about?' he asked, pulling her up the stairs by her hand.

'About why you're not fat despite all the pastries and doughnuts you buy.' Sayuri replied, both lying and speaking truthfully.

She was also adding another point to her "Reasons To Like Yuuzan Yoshida" list.

**#67 – He smiles a lot. And sometimes, he smiles without being creepy.**

'You make me walk everywhere.' Yuuzan explained, halfway between complaining and thanking her.

'Only because I don't like you.'

'Are you going to add, "_because I don't just like you, I love you_"?'

'I wasn't.' Sayuri informed him.

Yuuzan smiled at her, eyes creasing in mirth, and tugged her through the door and into the batting cages his cousin, Mitsuyoshi, owned.

'That's too bad, because I love you.' He sighed dramatically.

It was only about five that night, yet Mitsuyoshi was nowhere in sight, leaving Sayuri alone a little longer with the overly-cheerful man.

'I bet you say that to every girl.' Sayuri argued, although allowing Yuuzan to pull her closer.

'Just you. You're the lucky one.' Yuuzan promised.

Sayuri stuck out her tongue. 'I hate being lucky.' She objected, right before Yuuzan kissed her.

'Hey Yuuzan, Sayuri.'

Sayuri flushed deeply while Yuuzan pulled away, turning to Mitsuyoshi calmly. 'Hey.'

'Thank you.' Sayuri told Mitsuyoshi, trying in vain to pull away from Yuuzan.

'For what?' he replied, walking in the door and breathing in the smoke from his cigarette.

'For interrupting that truly horrific kiss. I'm not sure who taught Yuuzan, but he needs serious help.'

'Aw, Yuriii! That's mean.' He murmured, nuzzling her short hair.

Mitsuyoshi shrugged. 'Haru's coming up in a bit.' He added, before walking behind the counter.

'Your brother?' Sayuri questioned, turning to Yuuzan.

He nodded, smirking. 'I suppose it's about time I introduce you. My little brother should meet his future sister-in-law.'

For a moment, Sayuri couldn't even process what he had said.

But then it hit her.

'WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!' She shrieked as the door slid open, revealing a Yuuzan junior and a short, blonde haired girl.

'But you love me.' Yuuzan pointed out, now being held at an arm's length.

'Maybe! But that doesn't mean I'll marry you. I'd rather marry Mitsuyoshi!' Sayuri cried, backing away.

'Yu- Yu- Yuuzan?' started the boy who had just walked in.

'I'm flattered, Sayuri, but I'm already taken.' Called Mitsuyoshi, completely calm despite the chaos.

'Hey, Haru! This is Sayuri, you're sister-in-law.' Yuuzan declared, turning his attention to his younger, shocked, brother.

'What?!'

Sayuri took deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down and turn away from Yuuzan, before attempting to gather the reins on the situation.

'We're not married and never will be. I'm Sayuri, the one you're brother's been stalking for eight months. It's nice to meet you, Haru.' She smiled easily.

'I can get rid of him, if you want.' Haru offered, nodding to his brother.

Sayuri smiled as hands much like everlasting bonds wrapped around her waist, and Yuuzan rested his chin on top of her head. It was a shame she was the perfect height for this.

'This is your chance to prove your love, Yuri.' He teased quietly, while Haru tensed at Yuuzan's actions.

'I'm not proving anything.' She shot back. 'And Haru, that's very sweet, but I think I could manage to take care of your brother myself.'

Yuuzan, unashamed of displaying affection in public, moved to breath beside her ear. Very softly, he whispered, 'Because that worked so well a few months ago.'

Her temper flared at the reminder of her weakness.

**#68 – He's never boring.**

The dark-haired, elder brother let out a pained groan, releasing Sayuri. This time, she had managed to ruthlessly elbow him in the stomach.

'That's mean.' He gasped out, still teasing her.

'See ya, Mitsuyoshi. Nice to meet you, Haru, and it was nice to look at you, blondie.' Sayuri nodded to each in turn.

As she walked out, she found herself pausing at the door, an afterthought pulsing through her mind. Sayuri turned, tossing her short, blonde hair over her shoulder.

'Come on. It's my half of the date now, and I say my house.' She ordered.

Whether or not this were true, or she was just trying to separate the brothers, Mitsuyoshi would never know. What he did know, however, was that Yuuzan genuinely cared for the girl.

It was obvious; from the moment he ran after her.

* * *

**This was really one of those "just coz" moments. As for the price of the donuts, I really have no idea what they would cost in yen, so I made something up. I hope I've done the characters justice and they're in character.**


End file.
